Audrey le Roux
by Ana Behibak
Summary: We all don't know who we truly are inside, until we meet the person who changes our perspective forever. Chap 8 is up. MihawkxOC
1. Beginning

**_I want y'all to know that this is my new-not so new-OC, Audrey le Roux. YES, she is related to Shanks. YES, she is shipped with Mihawk. No, I don't care about what you say._**

**_Now I want to say this: Angel le Roux and Genie are my friend's OC, they rightfully belong to Straight Up Saturday Girl. _**

**_Angel is Audrey's niece and she is Shanks' daughter. I have changed a few things about Audrey, but it's just her age and past, nothing about her family or personality or whom she is with. _**

**_Any questions? Please contact me._**

_"I'm on the outside, lookin' in. I can see through you, see your true colors."_

_-Outside by Staind_

Audrey felt like falling asleep, forever, as she sat in the cold, damp cell on Level Six of Impel Down. She was in the corner of her cage, shivering and only warming herself up by breathing into her hands a warm fire from her Devil Fruit power. The expensive pirate curled up and shuddered with the draft, clutching her sterling silver necklace that had the only true warmth, the love of her brother.

"I-I wanna g-go home…" Audrey stuttered out, homesick for her nakama and family. Especially Mihawk and Zoro. The two most important, vital, needed people in her life. Though… She technically couldn't return, because being thrown into Impel Down, and aiding the Shichibukai in the Whitebeard War…that was just…flat out betrayal. And she hated it, so very much.

A warden walked by and looked at the pathetic woman curled up in the corner and smirked, making a small huff at the lady who used to be the terror of the seas, all locked up now. Audrey looked up, her sea green eyes peering out at him like candle flames in darkness. She snarled and rammed her body against the bars, whimpering at the pain shooting through her body like white, hot flames. The warden shoved her back with a sea stone rod and she whimpered again, going back into the corner. She frowned as the footsteps faded away and rubbed her arms, her vibrant red hair now dull from the lack of life she gave out.

More footsteps. This time, frantic, almost as if they're wanting to get somewhere. Audrey hissed and scuttled forward again, peering out from the cell to the dark hallways. She saw an even darker figure stand in front of her solitary confinement, seeming to be looking for something, until she saw the bright, golden irises in the dark. Audrey clutched at the bars, sagging slightly at the throb from the sea stone, and made desperate noises to catch Mihawk's attention. It did the trick. His gaze traveled to meet her tearful eyes, and he kneeled down, touching her hand gently.

"Hi," Audrey muttered quietly, stiffly interlocking her fingers with his. Mihawk reached into the cell and touched the edge of her jawbone softly before pulling out the Kokutou Yoru from the straps that were attached to his jacket. Audrey looked up worriedly as he stood, a question lingering in the nearly silver-green color as the dim light reflected off the black blade.

"What're you doing…" She said cautiously, scuttling backwards quietly. Mihawk grinned at her, the rare smile always dazzling her to no end. She felt herself melt inside and let her head fall backwards, giggling nearly silently like a hyper, little girl. Regaining control of her feelings, Audrey looked back at Hawk-Eyes, who was slicing ever so quietly a hole in the bars. Audrey caught the falling metal poles and sagged again, the sea stone cutting off her excess energy. Mihawk took those out of her hand slowly, watching her bounce back to life. She slid out, carefully not touching the prison gates and looked around. She could hear the small bickering of Angel, Genie, and Crocodile, while Ace was quiet. Audrey walked in front of her niece's cell, her sea green eyes reflecting light and showing a small silver ring around her pupils.

"I will be back…" She whispered, her auburn eyebrows furrowed with what seemed to be confusion. Angel looked up at her hopefully, for the first time since she last saw her leave her father's ship. Audrey gave her a complicated smile before whisking away, her bare feet making barely audible smacks against the stone floor. Mihawk followed her, watching her footsteps warily, his golden eyes tired yet alert. Stairs, and more stairs were all that was ahead of the pair, never ending until Audrey stopped at a floor that wasn't supposed to exist, but it does.

"What's this?"

"The transvestite land."

"…You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Which is why I'm absolutely horrified."

"Then don't go in there."

"Nah, I want some decent clothes, so they'll make me some."

"…..Hahaha…."

Audrey smirked at him then grimaced as she opened the door to Newkama Land, where all the transvestites stopped their girlish partying. Audrey stood at the entrance, Mihawk just behind her, and immediately leaked out Haki, small ripples forming on the ground while the stone cracked. Most of the weak transvestites fainted near her, collapsing on the ground with blood spurting out of their noses wildly. The stronger ones looked at her oddly, with the way she stood confidently.

"All I am here for… Is some clothes." Audrey yelled out, her voice booming throughout the level of Impel Down. The transvestites looked at her and didn't question the powerful woman, knowing her needs and immediately did so. Audrey's new outfit (a formfitting turtleneck, another golden haramaki, black jeans, and a good pair of tall, flat bottomed boots) came to her within ten minutes. She took the clothes gratefully and disappeared from the level, Mihawk following her quickly.

"Hmm..I'm gonna disappear around a corner, and you are going to not watch me." Audrey said, taking his hat and brushed flower petals off it. She looked up at his golden irises, her own eyes pleading for him to be good. Mihawk sighed, running a hand through his raven black hair. Audrey cackled at him, the significant 'da' in her laugh starting it out roughly. Hawk-Eyes smiled, resting his forehead on hers and taking his wide-brimmed hat back. She clicked her tongue, loving the hat so much that she literally steal it for a day whenever the man was napping, and tapped his well muscled chest, cautiously looking down the corridor. Mihawk grabbed her abruptly before she left, kissing her harshly, his lips telling her the plea to stay out of danger and be safe.

"I feel accomplished…" He rasped, the two panting, catching their breath after the rather long love scene. Audrey snorted, her hands gripping the clothes tightly.

"What're you talking about. Men always feel accomplished when they kiss a woman." She slapped his arm and scuttled away beyond a corner, changing out of her prison clothes in a flash. Her boots tapped on the stone floor, making a small ringing sound as she hopped up onto the railing of the cell block. Her elder peered over her shoulder, up at the top of Impel Down. Audrey rippled her muscles and grabbed onto the railing with her hands, scales replacing her skin as she morphed into a black dragon, slim in design and strong at the same time. Mihawk propped himself in between her shoulder blades, knowingly taking off his hat and resting his leg on it. The dragon smirked and grunted, looking down then up. Grunting, she hefted her wings out and drifted, catching an updraft before flying with quite difficulty at a vertical grade.

"Isn't this a little too difficult for you?" Mihawk asked when they landed on Level Three. Audrey shrugged and morphed back into her human form, making sure her clothes were still in place. She peeked around a couple corners before she heard the frantic voice of her brother come screeching down the corridors.

"Difficult, yes. Finding my brother, no." Audrey whispered, trying to pinpoint exactly where Buggy's yells were coming from. Mihawk looked blankly at her, wondering she had another brother other than Shanks. She took a double take at him and kicked his shin gently with her heel before running down the hallways silently. The Shichibukai stayed put, looking around while the yells of an argument bounced off the walls in an echo. When Audrey came back, she looked breathless and stressed, fangs already protruding and snaking over her lip. The swordsman raised an eyebrow in question but she ignored him, waving a hand to dismiss the query.

"My family members are idiots, but I love them." She explained half heartedly, resting on the railing before morphing back into a dragon. Mihawk nodded and watched the scales once again come out of her skin, the ruby color never failing to glow. It was uncomfortable to sit in between her shoulders, but Hawk Eyes couldn't complain, usually her flights were quick, short second spurts that whipped his hair back and messed it up from its combed back state.


	2. Why It Happened

Audrey was helping Mihawk trim his beard when the messenger hawk came. They stopped their mingle and looked at the open window, seeing the red-tailed raptor perched there with a letter strapped to his leg. The two looked at each other for a moment, then Audrey looked to the hawk, a sloppy grin slapping upon her features.

"The owner of the animal represents each other well…" Audrey mumbled to herself, her sea green eyes watching the hawk quietly. She reached an arm out to the bird and it dutifully climbed upon the limb, affectionately rubbing its wings against her shoulder.

"Hello there, Ethereal." She grinned and put down the small razor that she had in her hand, unwrapping the message quickly. Mihawk looked at, completely unamused at her lame joke, and peered at the letter expectantly. Audrey gave him a look that said 'Just a second, rude one' and continued reading, mouthing out words silently. Hawkeyes waited patiently until Audrey handed him the letter, a rather unexplainable emotion hidden deep within the waves of her sea green eyes. He took it and read through, not necessarily surprised at what the World Government was requesting of Audrey. To stop her pirating years and join the ranks of the Shichibukai. If she were to refuse, time in Impel Down was the retaliation.

Putting the letter down, he looked at Audrey, who was sitting on the counter while he was standing on the floor, and motioned for her to continue trimming the other side of his face. She looked at him for a moment, then continued with the small, half an inch blade, gripping his jaw in one hand while leaning close and sculpting with the other. A silent conversation passed between the two, through eyes and touches. One of his hands followed the curve of her waist, comforting yet asking the question of what she was going to do. Audrey's hand tightened on his jaw slightly, nails digging gently into his pale skin, saying 'I don't know' in the gesture.

"I feel as if I'm trapped in a corner.." She whispered suddenly, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what to do… You… The Government… My daughter… Or the rest of my family… Where does my allegiance lie?" She whispered again, her hand dropping the razor, her other hand gliding down his neck to the dip of his shoulder, her head dropping. Mihawk watched her for a minute before picking her up and slowly letting her down on the floor, wrapping his arms around her frame and hugging her tightly to his chest, since she was ten inches shorter than he was.

"You have me, my love, you have me." He murmured into her vibrantly red hair, stroking her back and swaying with her. She swayed along with him, rocking back and forth as they twirled around in the quite vast bathroom that was in his castle. Audrey was regaining her emotions, smart of her, really, and pulled in a shuddering breath. When she looked back up at Hawkeyes, there were no tears, but strong determination.

"I see a no in those eyes of yours." Mihawk purred in her ear, kissing down her jaw and neck, hands trailing up her spine underneath her turtleneck shirt. Audrey grinned against his chest, hands slowly undoing his button-down shirt, fingers gracing his well-toned stomach. She grinned but shook her head, knowing where he was getting at.

"Not tonight dear. I thought we were old?" She asked, an auburn eyebrow raising in a teasing question. Mihawk shook his head at her, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"Forty one going on twenty four." He purred, picking her up bridal style like he had the night when they first went out on a dinner date, and walked to their room in the large castle, Ethereal following, picking the letter up in his beak like the intelligent bird he was. Audrey rolled to her back as she was carefully tossed on the large bed, feeling immediately happy as the comfortable bed supported her back. Mihawk was immediately against her side, pulling her frail frame against his, warming her up since the night as cold and she got pneumonia quite easily.

Audrey knew she was going to be thrown in Impel Down, but who the hell cared anyway? Excluding family, though.


	3. Out of Impel Down

You could tell that Audrey was being dead serious when she always peaked around corners and ran really fast to the opposite wall, just to peak around the corner again. Mihawk saw this behavior and knew it was serious, but couldn't help but find himself amused at her antics. He kept following her around on the second floor before they made it to the first floor. He stopped her with a touch, making her look at him like he was a ghost for a second before giving a small nod. A cloak was draped over her, covering every inch of her body and making her melt into the dreary shadows.

"Stay in the shadows and don't cast your own. Come out with Haki when I tell you to." He whispered in her ear, letting his fingers drift down her jawbone. Audrey watched him stand up and she obeyed, sticking close to the wall while he continued a stride down the hallway. _Long legs… _She thought jealously, dying to be tall like that. _I'm a mini five foot eight woman… That's not right… _Audrey was absorbed in her thoughts and walking in the shadows that she didn't notice Mihawk standing. He was talking to a warden, manipulating them into fear of Level Six with those eyes of his. Audrey smirked, molding into the shadows as she peered up the stairs to the lobby of Impel Down.

"Sweet, sweet air…" She mumbled and started slithering up the stairs, knowing that her subconscious felt Mihawk behind her. She froze at a sudden loud footstep and glanced behind her, seeing Magellan coming up the stairs. Her eyes frantically looked around for something to hide behind, but only saw stairwell and wall. Her mind raced before she retorted to last chance survival and used her Zoan fruit to shift into a Fae Dragon, the smallest around. The cloak fell and she zipped to hide behind Hawkeyes' neck, covering herself with the tall collar of his jacket. Mihawk melt within the shadows himself, closing his eyes so that they didn't pop out of the darkness and waited for the warden to pass by. Audrey silently waited against his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"Close call.." She mumbled in his ear, crawling up his hair and onto the brim of his hat. She sat there comfortably, hiding within the plume of his wide brimmed hat. They stayed like that, moving up the stairs in companionable silence until they came to the lobby. Audrey poked her small head from the white fluffiness, looking around the well lit, nicely designed lobby. _Nice contrast…. _She muttered mentally, glaring at no one in particular. She shifted on the brim of his hat and sunk back into the plume, overhearing Mihawk talking gently with the wardens before the doors creaked open. The salt breeze hit her and Audrey let out a girlish giggle, feeling giddy and happy that she was finally out of the dank, dark prison cell.

Audrey made a small squeak as a hand grabbed her, bringing her down in front of golden eyes. She smiled the best she could in her dragon form and waved, "Hi there!" She chimed, giggling like a maniac while happy tears started to fall from her greenish yellow eyes. Mihawk sighed, shaking his head sadly and returned to his coffin-shaped raft, untying the mooring lines quickly and pushing it from the dock with his foot. Audrey watched affectionately at the water, still in her dragon form, as she waited to be out of visual range. She peeked over behind there the small raft was heading and didn't see the prison anymore. Grinning, Audrey shifted back into her human form, clothes draping her body once again. Mihawk looked at her as she ruffled her hair and tied it in a bun, the strands that spiked up staying down. Hawkeyes had never really seen her quite this happy, so happy that she was crying. He smiled, gosh that's rare, and took her hand that had the wedding band on it, slowly massaging her palm. Audrey seemed to notice it, but was too absorbed in giggling to actually react.

"Aye… So my sister has escaped from Impel Down? Wonder how she managed that…" Shanks laughed, holding up his sister's Vivre Card and seeing it fully restored and back to life after burning for a mere few months. Most of the crew started up their drinking again after Shanks made the announcement, but few were quiet, knowing how she got out.

"Hawkeyes must have aided her in some way." Benn said, looking to his captain knowingly. Red Hair nodded, the thought of how Hawkeyes loves his dear twin marking his mind painfully like a hot branding iron. He would have preferred someone else for his sibling, someone like Benn (which was his original idea), but when he first introduced the two, he knew that it would be impossible to separate them without some sort of major force. Bad idea, really. Wonder where he got it from.

A sudden tap on his shoulder made Shanks look up, and the familiar face of Juracule Mihawk was looking down at him quietly. The Yonkou gazed up for a moment before nodding to a seat opposite of him on a tree stump, uncertain about why only Mihawk was there and his twin wasn't. As the Shichibukai sat, a sudden gust of wind blew through the small prairie upon an autumn island, rustling the deciduous trees and making them shed more leaves than they had in the first place. Shanks looked towards the forest, the concept finally coming into sense as he knew who could achieve that velocity.

Bushes were rustled and pushed against as Audrey suddenly appeared, an ecstatic grin amongst her face. Shanks shielded at her, smiling back but not as enthusiastic.

"Seems like someone's happy."


	4. High Time with the Twin

God I'm running low on muse. But I am trying the best I can to make my readers happy! If I am…Which I hope so. ….Please tell me you're happy! Ayeee….

**Audrey: Mikayla does not own One Piece! She owns me… Sucks, though. I can't do anything I want to.**

"_Seems like someone's happy."_

Audrey looked at Shanks, still grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning, and waved. Her brother stared at her, his brown eyes searching her eyes for any sign of distress. He knew his sister well, and if the only reason why she was acting this happy was because there was some sort of stress going on underneath her skin. Benn knew that well, too, and so he continued looking along with his captain. Audrey's smile slowly faded as she looked at her twin, a disappointed frown replacing it.

"Why aren't you saying 'welcome back' or anything of the sorts? I'm happy, for God's sake! Shouldn't you be getting drunk off the rocks?" She growled, her brow furrowing in frustration as she gave up trying to make her relative smile at her. Shanks shook his head slowly, then held up her Vivre Card, watching her reaction slowly change from being upset to a knowing look.

"Well, of course you probably wanted to rescue me. Slow poke." She said and ruffled her brother's hair, glowing at him. "Can't you grasp the concept that there might be _other _people who want to come and get me? I mean…I probably could've made it out myself…" Audrey drifted, only acting like this around her brother just to piss him off. Shanks stared at her, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her to get the concept that he was joking. She stared back at him, then her mouth dropped open with an audible pop.

"That's an overrated joke, Shanks!" Audrey yelled at him, stomping on his foot while he laughed. The crew chorused in, and even Mihawk uttered a few chuckles at his wife's foolishness. Audrey sat down on the same stump as Hawkeyes, pushing him over with her bum and crossing her legs, an unamused expression not really holding up while everyone else chortled. She soon joined in, grabbing a drink and hoisting it, cheering to nothing, seemingly like an enthusiastic dog compared to the serious Mihawk.

"Audrey le Roux."

"Yeeeeesss?"

"Do you know where your sword is?" Audrey stared at Shanks, her eyes wide as she frantically grabbed at her left side, feeling no hilt or scabbard there. Now, she was starting to have withdrawals, and when she has withdrawals, it meant hyperventilation and possible blackouts. The Red Haired Pirates and the other Government Dog watched her warily, making sure that she wasn't going to start hyperventilation anytime soon. Mihawk watched her, knowing that she was nothing without her saber though her legs did pack quite a kick and caused a lot of damage to one's body… He _was _speaking from experience. She used her sword as a post in the ground and went off the hilt, her boots jamming into one's jaw in an uppercut, causing a devastating blow to their bones.

But watching this super-humanly strong girl who can take a blow from just about anything, start to suddenly become vulnerable because the Ken Nishi wasn't there? Now that, was a fatal blow to one's sense of security and understanding of the world.

"M-My sw-sword I-I-is missing!" Audrey's voice rose a couple octaves as she starting gasping, a lost, distant look in her sea green eyes. Mihawk stared at her silently, fingering the scabbard behind his back. A little joke was nice here and there, otherwise, marriage wouldn't be THAT interesting… But sometimes he went too far with his tricks. Sure, it was a good laugh about it later, with Shanks. With Audrey it was an opera, except screaming instead of her beautiful voice singing. Why did Hawkeyes do it? Well, he wasn't that nice of a man the whole entire time… Hahaha…

"Audrey, honey, calm it down." Mihawk purred soothingly, nudging her lightly with his boot. "Your sword is safe and sound, dear."

"Buh-buh-buh…Where is it?" Audrey blubbered, tears rimming her eyes. He watched her for a moment, slightly blank. His hand then drew out the Ken Nishi, it's black snake skin scabbard gleaming in the light dimly. Audrey gave a little squeal and rushed past him, sniping the blade and dragging it out gracefully.

"Without gentleness, a sword is but an iron bar…" She quoted Mihawk from that day at the Baratie Ocean Going Restaurant. He stared at her, watching her flail around like a little kid.

"Sometimes, my wife amazes me." He mumbled to Shanks, and he nodded in agreement, his own sister never really being the smartest tack in the box.

**The next few chapters will probably be all…. Flashback. Thought you would need an idea about how Mihawk and Audrey's past together was. Aiee. –running on low battery-**


	5. Amour

Like I said, this is all gonna be flashbacks for now since I've left most of Audrey and Mihawk a mystery. Well…uh…yeah. Anyway, you'll see the awkwardness between the two when they first meet, and when Shanks formally introduces and blah blah blah, etc, etc, etc. So yeah. Enjoy~

"Move it, asshole!" Audrey hissed at a young man who was around four years older than her. She was fifteen, he was probably nineteen. Big diff. She could be pretty mean and harsh when she wanted to, but today was a particular day where the streets were crowded with a bunch of drug selling douche bags and drunken bastards, along with the yelling commoners. This guy, though, whom she had called an asshole, was just standing around looking at swords. Hello! People want to move, y'know!

"Watch your language, miss." The stranger growled, looking at her. Audrey's breath hitched. His eyes, they were as piercing as a hawk's, but they were a beautiful shade of gold. Darkened amber around the edges and the pupils. Oh how they trapped her in a world of want. Too bad, so sad, though. He was probably taken. Why? Because, GOD, he was as gorgeous as some girls say guys get. His hair was a raven black, strands falling across his forehead, skin as pale as hers, plus he was tall and well filled out. His abdominal muscles were well toned, showing a six pack. His jaw line was narrow but strong, and the sideburns pointed upwards in arrows. Odd, but sexy in his case.

Well enough checking him out, back to being cold and snappy. A feature Audrey was proud of. Especially being on that time of the month.

"Well, _excuse me, _Sir I'm-Not-Moving-Anytime-Soon," She snarled, staring up at him from a miniature height. "But I'm trying to get that sword over there. I bought it last night and the man was holding it for me so that I could bring back the proper amount of money. I'd at least like my weapon to be in my capable hands." The man cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head innocently, but by further ado, stood aside. Well, at least the man was a gentleman. He knew how to respect a lady. Audrey stepped past him and entered the shop, pulling out a wad of money, handing it to the clerk and carefully lifting the sword from its rack. Its scabbard was black, looked like it was made of snake skin, and the hilt had a fancy hand guard, much like a rapier.

"Mind if I ask, miss, what type of sword did you buy?"

Audrey looked up at the stranger she was recently snarling at. Once again, those eyes caught but she held herself steady, preparing to answer hastily and as cold as possible.

"I am buying the _Ken Nishi, _or the Sword of the West. The black bladed saber. The only one in the world of this type of sword. Just below the strength and gentleness of the Kokutou Yoru. In the hands of me, others might say that it has a killing aura." Audrey answered, a warm, honey-like melody trickling through her voice. The man felt his heart stop, tremble, fall to the pit of his stomach, then pick itself back up again and start beating faster. She made him vulnerable to the core, oh how he trembled from those sea green eyes that speculated him intently.

"But it's not like you needed to know anything personal about me so don't pry! And don't make fun of my hairstyle too! It's natural!" Audrey suddenly snarled, moving away from him, returning to her bitchy self after the moment of warmth. The man stared at her, and realized that her hairstyle was much like a duck's bum in the back. It spiked and curled up at the ends of the vibrantly red strands. It was natural, yes, but natural beauty to him. Perhaps he would see her? Maybe not… Who knows. But in another case, he had to make a visit to Shanks for a well overdue battle.

Audrey barely listened to the battle of which her brother was going through, merely listening to the clash of metal. Sure, her brother was a competent swordsman, but still… He had yet to win against her, no matter how many times they dueled. She was always the better, even gaining a headline in the local newspaper amongst her hometown.

"Ah, Shanks, you fool. If only you could match me…" She chuckled, showing confidence in her own ability, before her laughter stopped by Shanks yelling out her name.

"Yeah?" Audrey yelled back, her eyes watching the woods that were surrounding her little spot which included a chair, an umbrella, and a stand to hold her water bottle.

"I want you to meet someone! I think you'd like him." There was a distant grumbling in the background, but she ignored it, sighing and standing up, sliding her new sword into her golden belt that wrapped around her waist. She began her leisure towards his voice and the other, stopping at the sight of the man she saw earlier and was bitching to.

"Audio, I'd like you to meet Juracule Mihawk, my rival swordsman." Shanks said, ushering her forward to shake his hand. Audrey stared at Mihawk, then at her twin, and uttered a tiny squeak, flushing a full, bright pink. No, she wouldn't admit that she'd already have feelings for this guy! She just met him today, for God's sake. But, she noticed discreetly, he seemed to be hesitating, too.

Though, the only thing she could manage out was a harsh and raspy "YOU!" Shanks was taken aback by the violent whisper, watching his twin's eyebrows shoot down and her usually calm, wide, see-all eyes narrow to impossible slits. Mihawk stepped back a bit at the sudden intimidating feeling he felt coming from her, and his golden eyes darted to the ground where the grass shimmered slightly.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You're the one who was taking his dandy time looking at swords!"

"There's no need to get angry about it…"

Audrey calmed down immediately. Why was she so infuriated all of a sudden? It wasn't like herself. Something about that man made her so jumpy yet calm and cool at the same time.

What the hell? Was the question.

"Go on, introduce yourselves to each other!" Shanks grinned and clapped their hands together, shaking them for the owners. Mihawk and Audrey seemed equally dazed, both staring at the ground, confused and wondering what in the world was going on. Audrey took in a shuddering breath, and replaced her confused look with a automatic 'I don't give a fuck about the world' expression that immediately got on Mihawk's nerves.

"Well, why don't you go find some guy to give him a nice hard-edged boner?" Mihawk shot at her, starting to get in her face though she was probably ten inches shorter than he was.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go find some girl to tease in bed?" Audrey shot back, a smirk pulling up the curve of her lips. Shanks watched the two argue and hiss at each other, knowing that this was going to be a blossoming relationship within the week that they were on that island.

"Audrey, you got a call!"

"On my Den Den?"

"What else would be making frog sounds?"

"Oh shut up, you bucket of liquor." Audrey growled and kicked her brother—lovingly—and held the receiver from the transponder snail.

"Welcome to the Shitty Hotel, how may we direct your call…" She answered lamely into the receiver, leaning against the wall while staring out at the street.

"_It's uh…me. Mihawk. The guy you were yelling at earlier? I was just uh…Wondering if you uh….Ever wanted to….Have dinner with me…Tonight?"_


	6. Yet We All Have Something to Chase

Audrey stared at the receiver, her eyes wide by only a fraction. She knew guys quite well. They were rowdy and stupid when they first meet a girl they like, and six hours later, they ask that special girl out. Then what the hell. Instead of replying, she just slammed the receiver down, staring at the wall then glaring at Shanks, who was suddenly not intoxicated.

"Why glare at me?" He asked innocently, watching his sister carefully. She had a nasty temper when she needed to unleash it, though usually she was calm and collected. And usually that anger was taken at him because he did something. "I only rambled about you…sometimes…I mean, you're an amazing sister, so I have to!" Shanks knew they were feeble attempts to protect himself, but still, he could do none better other than watch as Audrey gave him a death stare.

"So… You got a guy hooked on me… Just by telling rants about me…?" Her voice was dangerously low, the threat clear in her eyes.

"Ah, but I know Hawkeyes well! He treats every lady correctly, though not a ladies' man himself. And when I see him look at you, it's like seeing a completely different side of him. Only God can ask so much of a man and his emotions..." Shanks chuckled, but as he was talking, the emotions on Audrey's face seemed to change from shock to anger, shock again, then blank. Never before had a man ever think of her that way. It shocked her to no end, to have a guy chase her.

"How long…" She mumbled, sitting down, a sort of starry look in her sea green irises. The bed creaked with her weight, the quilt shifting as she let her back fall against the cotton.

"Ever since I first met him! I thought you two might get along, so I started telling him about youuuu….Seems like he developed a crush as soon as I finished your name!" Shanks chortled loudly with the beer in his hand, swirling around the liquid inside. Audrey shook her head slowly while staring at him, happy that her brother boasted about having her as a sister, but angered that he was telling another man about her. Ahem. She wished to not be bothered by men until she was in her twenties…if she made it that far.

Shanks watched his sister closely, though intoxicated, he knew how to manage at least a serious expression when she was around. It was odd to see her angry side, and he also knew that she was the type of girl who took on everything herself and hid it under her skin, never allowing the stress to get her down and tried to stay as happy as possible, trying to never get angry. Why, he wondered, did she handle so much in such a little body she had? One can only take so much. She had handled their parents' deaths, held herself during Rogers' execution, and watched blandly as Buggy made his depart and went on his own separate path. It made Shanks proud to see his twin act so mature, but in truth, he realized everything that went inside her soul, as she tried to make everyone as happy as possible while holding their distress inside.

"Audrey, look at me." Shanks stared at her, setting the beer down for once and sitting opposite of her on the other bed. Her eyes wandered before setting onto his own. "Let go. Of everything." He instructed slowly, watching as her eyes widened and became more of a grass green with hints of gold, slit pupils forming in the oasis of color. Red scales formed around her eyes, barely visible but there. She was angry, more or less. He knew what calmed her and what didn't, so acting on his own, Shanks decided to bring her to a small little place that he knew existed on this island.

"Come, Audrey." Shanks held out his hand, a wide smile gracing his open face. Audrey stared at it for a bit before blindingly taking it, following him out the hotel and down the dirty streets, heading towards the forest that surrounded the small ocean-side town.

"Where're we going…?" She asked, and he suddenly remembered the small girl that was his age who constantly 'stalked' him as he roved about their small West Blue village. That all changed, of course, when the trio joined Rogers' crew. Then she stalked Rayleigh-san, seemingly attached to him. Shanks asked her about it, and she revealed that he was like a father figure to her, and intended to stay that way until she died. Shanks shook his head at the thoughts, coming to a halt at a small lake that was glistening in the moonlight.

"That's really pretty, Shanks.." Audrey gaped, coming to the waters edge and sitting down, staring at the rippling surface. Her green eyes reflected the water, and she giggled, finding a flat rock and throwing it against the water skillfully, making the water ripple as seven skips came from her throw. Shanks sat beside her watched as his sister became a child again, and blinding smile lit upon her face. He smiled to see her so happy, because her normal happiness was a smile and a laugh, but then it was back to insults coming from her mouth.

"Audrey, you're under way too much stress. You're trying to take mum's place…" Shanks mumbled, nudging his twin playfully on the shoulder. Audrey purposely fell over, falling onto the shore, sand and rocks shuffling underneath her one hundred twenty eight pounds. "You lost weight, too, Audrey. You should've gone on that date, it would've taken a load off of you…" Shanks was cut off by Audrey's sudden statement.

"I'm not ready, Shanks!" She yelled, eyes wide and fearful. So it was just an act to make him believe? Well, ain't she good at that. "I am confused! After dad and mum's death, I thought that I should take care of my rowdy brothers so that I'm not the last of the Le Roux family! I have no time to be thinking about teenage romance or…or…or…Shit like that!" Audrey felt all her steam come flowing out, feeling herself deflate. It felt good to be able to let it all go, knowing that someone was listening. Shanks nodded, but still wouldn't give up on the idea of going out to town with someone different.

"Still, though, Audi! Think about it… I bet he knows how to get stuff off your mind!" Shanks pulled her back up, shaking her shoulders gently. She let her head loll around against her shoulders while a kind of empty look crossed her face. Audrey rubbed her eyes and stared at her twin, wondering why he was so persistent.

"Maybe…" She mumbled, and threw another flat rock, watching it skip. Shanks watched the ripples and slowly thought about pushing her in the water, but then the thought about her Devil Fruit came to mind and he sighed. It was hard having a Devil Fruit, he knew that, but sometimes he wished they didn't exist. But, he could give her a piggy back ride and swim with her on his back? Yeah, well she would panic. Swimming is out of the question.

A rustling noise stopped his thought process and he looked behind himself, seeing the eyes before the person who owned them. Shanks nodded to Mihawk and patted the spot next to him, inviting the swordsman to join the group. Audrey glanced to him and started ignoring his presence, focusing on skipping rocks for the hell of it.

"What's with her?" Hawkeyes asked, confused at Shanks' sister. The redhead shrugged, seemingly indifferent to his twin's actions.

Now, here we will interrupt to inform you dear readers that currently our beloved married couple is now back home on Kuraigana Island in the castle, currently arguing over fashion. The stupidest topic, but yes. Fashion from like… twenty two years ago. Mihawk's floral jacket. Haha, Audrey's making fun of it. Back to the past, though, and let's time lapse it.

Audrey fiddled with a contraption as she sat on Shanks' ship, fingers working the metal expertly. Many of her brother's new crew members watched her in awe as she worked the metal wiring of a snare. Shanks' first mate raised an eyebrow in impression at how a girl would know such workings, but didn't comment.

"There!" She exclaimed, feeling accomplished. The crew whispered and Benn took the snare, testing it out and scrutinizing it.

"Very good work, Le Roux, but still…"

"You can't find anything wrong with it, eh, Beckman?" Audrey snickered and stood up, stretching from sitting for four hours straight. Most of the men clapped at her back and she smiled, running a hand down the main mast of her brother's ship. A bird's cry came from above and Audrey glanced up, her eyes shielded from the sails as she saw a hawk come soaring down and perching on her shoulder. A letter was strapped to its leg and Audrey stared at it, having a feeling that she knew whom this was from.


	7. Two Is Better Than One

Audrey sighed as she sat across from Mihawk, tracing the lid of a glass lemonade bottle in a bored fashion. Their eyes were locked, a glare coming from one end, a fond gaze coming from the other. Pastries were laid out amongst plates, three fourths of it gone while the other fourth was still being eaten slowly but surely. Audrey let her eyes waver before she dropped her glare completely, now shy from the golden eyes that watched her every move.

"I…It must be pretty…depressing, I guess…to travel alone…" Audrey attempted at conversation, feeling the awkward silence in between the two. Mihawk looked up from the muffin he was dissecting, slowly putting a piece in his mouth and waited till he finally swallowed before he answered.

"I wouldn't say so. I have a messenger hawk, so it keeps me connected to those I need to be. But it does get a little too lonely when you're on the seas with nothing but a transmitter to tap into other lines." He replied, staring at the table while his hands moved leisurely around, gathering more fresh food into his plate. Audrey nodded slowly, fingers tapping the table as the other hand picked apart a scone.

"You seem to not be enjoying your time with your brother."

"It's a pain in the ass, but he currently is the only family member that I have to rely on until my bounty gets high enough that I can strike fear into others just by walking down the street." Audrey stared at the table before raising her eyes to face the deadly gold. "Then I will move on and be a solo pirate myself. I have no need to use a ship anyway when I could fly to my destinations." Audrey let her eyes drift back down and she stopped her drumming, her hands laying flat against the wood. Mihawk watched her for the time being, getting the thought that she would talk no more unless something extreme happens or he brought up a subject. He took this moment to just examine her face and watch the thoughts cross her mind. She was an open book to him, and it didn't take him long to figure out that she was saddened by something.

"You seem to not want to live your brother…?"

"No, it's more or less the fact that I'm worried about him being an idiot and getting caught by the Marines but I guess Benn can keep him safe. He has a good mind anyway." She answered, mildly distracted with a little girl pulling along her brother to see something. Mihawk watched also, intrigued by the fact that she was leaving her brother in an amount of time that wouldn't be long. It was time he made his move, because knowing that if he'll never see this extraordinary woman again, pained him beyond healing. She made it hard for him to breathe correctly, and his heart rate probably goes up abnormally high whenever she looked at him with those eyes.

"Two is better than one, Hawkeyes." Mihawk was shocked at this, never hearing something like that before. "You should find someone to travel with… I'd hate to see you all alone when you need someone." Audrey was very truthful at this point. She had grown to liking this man that sat across from her in the few hours they spent together at a pastry joint. She doubted he would let her travel with him. He was more interesting himself than her brother and his crew, which was saying a lot.

Mihawk watched as Audrey stood up, staring outside coldly. He moved his vision to see a young lady being harassed by a couple older men, and fear was obvious though she did not scream. Hawkeyes, too, stood and followed the Le Roux out the door as she moved towards the group.

"Trying to get yourself killed, Audrey?" Mihawk hissed in her ear, stopping just a bit behind her while continued staring.

"No. I'm going to be intimidating." Mihawk quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing as she stepped forward more, hands clenched into fists at her sides. A small clearing of the throat caught the harassers' attention, and they turned their gaze to Audrey, and a hungry look came into one of the other's. Hawkeyes stepped forward quickly, ready to take action if needed, but a feeling hit him that Audrey didn't need said assistance. _Haki _was streaming out of her, making ripples in the dust and cracks in the wood as she heightened and controlled it skillfully. The swordsman stepped back bit, not wanting to be struck by fear. He watched as even the toughest of the bunch ran scrambling away, leaving the petrified woman on the ground. Audrey stopped _Haki _instantly and ran to help her up, a gentle look within her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, helping the wobbling woman stand.

"Ah.. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you… for whatever you did there." The woman smiled meekly and hobbled away, clutching her purse to her chest and looking nervously around. Audrey shrugged and stood there, not sure of what to do now other than feel the pride and happiness of being able to rescue someone from harassment. Mihawk opened his mouth, but decided to stay silent, seeing as she was about to turn around. He grinned back as Audrey giggled and smiled hugely, jumping and punching the air with her fist happily. He, unknowingly doing this, hugged her and spun her around, since they were the only ones on the street. Audrey didn't notice this and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, fingers probing the neck and shoulder muscles.

"You seem to have a lot of knots in your muscles, Hawkeyes." She whispered gently, continuing her probing quietly. Mihawk remained silent still, holding her while her fingers prodded gently against his skin. "Let's go to the beach. I'll give you a massage there… If you wish." Audrey pulled back, and let her hand slide down his arm before entwining his fingers with hers. Hawkeyes felt a blush creep up his neck but nodded, a small smile flickering across his face. She grinned and pulled him to the public beach, taking off her boots and rolling up her pants so that they didn't get gritty and wet. They rested on Mihawk's jacket, Audrey shoving him gently onto his stomach and started moving her hands in small circles, getting bigger, around his shoulder blades and neck muscles, feeling the knots here and there.

"Being alone must really stress you…"

"I'd like to say that it does put some knots in my back, but a few other things add more…"

"Hum… Then, I guess I shall join you…?"

"What?" Mihawk sat up, facing opposite of her, leaning back on his arms while she stared at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. He watched her for a moment, searching for any type of lying at all. He found none. Damn it.

"Well… I was thinking about what I said earlier and… Two is better than one, and I'm the only girl amongst Shanks' crew and you're alone… Thought we might make ourselves a pair, eh?" She chuckled and laid back on his coat, an arm slung over her eyes. "Though I already decided to leave this morning anyway. Talked over it with Shanks, he said it's fine. You don't have a choice now."

Mihawk watched her again for a moment, then decided to make a move already. He bent down, hesitating slightly, but manned up and let his lips graze hers lightly, fingers gently brushing away her bangs. Audrey remained still but as soon as the kiss began, she immediately was hungry for more, moving her hands from her face to his neck, up his muscles to knot her fingers in his jet-black hair. Mihawk gently bit down on her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she granted kindly. They explored each other, their tongues dancing together while hands moved against their bodies passionately. Breaking apart for air, Hawkeyes murmured words of love in her ear, caressing her jaw bone swiftly and massaging her shoulders. Audrey smiled against his collarbone, fingers gripping the smooth skin of his shoulder blades lightly.

**Ooooh, yay. Some action. Yeah. The end of this chapter was mildly inspired by the song Two Is Better Than One (feat. Taylor Swift) by Boys Like Girls. I'd like to dedicate this story pretty much to my supporters that exist out there (you know who you are coughvampirerevancough) and to the members of Twisted Fury Pack Reborn for being some of the greatest friends ever.**

**If you are an artist, I don't care about whatever level you're on, feel free to do some art! :D I wouldn't mind it at all. There is a reference of Audrey in my gallery on deviantART (link is in my profile) so go ahead and do that. Note me if you want specifics.**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**-Mikayla**

**(lmao this is just the end of the flashbacks for so far…mhmm.)**


	8. She's Got a Gun

Finally updating this. E.E It's difficult to get muse now, but I figure where I could start off… Yayyyy.

**One Piece is not mine, except for Audrey, Alexandrine, and a few others but some of them belong to my friend. Yeah.**

Audrey clicked a pen nervously on the marble island, chewing on her lower lip. It was half past midnight, Mihawk wasn't home from the meeting, and she had profoundly refused to go. Now she was regretting that decision. Sighing, the redhead started to pace, hasty glances snapping to the grandfather clock and back again. Sea foam eyes wrecked with worry, Audrey slid into a chair, sinking far into the cushions. It smelled heavily of Mihawk's natural husky scent, with just a hint of cologne that usually kept his poor wife disarray with her usually fussy mind over how _dreamy _he is.

"The transponder snail is over thereeee…" Audrey purred, rolling onto her stomach and draping herself over the arm of the furniture. Her green gaze landed on a sleeping snail, but laziness made her slide off onto the floor. She landed on her back, leaning up against the frame of the chair, legs stretched out completely while she laid pointlessly there. Her slim fingers turned over the wedding band thousands of times, the diamond and bloodstone casting brilliant rays of rainbow as the flickering light of candles cast down upon it.

Then the snail started to alert her.

Audrey scrambled to her feet, rushing over the five yards of distance quickly and rapidly picking up the crest of the shell.

"Mihawk!"

"_Yes?"_

His deep voice brought so much comfort to her. A sigh of relief streamed out of the Le Roux as she talked calmly, though hysteria was obviously making her voice turn up a few octaves, "Are you okay?"

"_Okay as in if I'm not harmed? I'm absolutely fine. Mentally, I'm stable, too. No need to worry, dear."_

"Are you coming home?" Audrey gripped the mouth piece tightly, brow furrowing as she awaited an answer.

"_No. I can't. I'm sorry, my love. It is quite boring here, and I'm bored particularly. But, I don't want you coming here."_

The redhead sagged, sliding to the floor. Once again, the bed would be cold on his side. _Why _did he choose to go to the meeting? And why the hell did he not want her to come? She can defend herself, she's got the highest known bounty amongst them. Maybe she can boot that Teach guy out of his place with move in. A title, at least, would be nice other than seeing in newspaper headlines AUDREY LE ROUX STRIKES AGAIN WITH A STRING OF MURDERS. Pissed her off to no extent.

"_Audrey?"_

"I'm still here." Came her heartbroken whisper, choked up with fresh fear.

"_I'm sincerely sorry, mon amour. I'll be back home soon."_

"Soon's not enough. I'm coming, no matter what you say."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Don't argue with me, Hawkeyes." Audrey warned, an elongated canine poking out from her upper lip. A sigh came through from the other end, exasperated and surrendering. She knew she had won the war, like always.

"I'll be there soon, kay? Love ya! Bye!" Fist pumping, Audrey slammed the receiver down and raced up towards their quarters, throwing on her wool lined cloak and strapping the Shodai Kitetsu to her waist. Licking her lips, the woman opened the window and sat on the sill for a moment, dangling her legs over the wall of the West Wing tower. Sliding it shut, the redhead pushed off and automatically morphed into the form of that of a Western Dragon. She shot upwards, angling herself so that her direction changed.

Then she told me

_That she had a gun_

_From the sound of it_

_She's used it before_

Mihawk had been reading a classic book, sitting on the window seat and peering out at the darkened sky with his hawk-like gaze. The shadow of a large creature had passed over the full moon but he ignored it, figuring it was something of another and he shouldn't care to bother with it.

A tap at his door made him think differently.

Standing up in one fluid motion, Hawkeyes crossed over his room and propped the door open, leaning against the frame while not even making a move to button up his white dress shirt. The red hair of Audrey, the slit, hardened green gaze, and the overall 'don't give a fuck' expression told him that hell hath arrived.

"Stubborn little vixen, aren't you." Mihawk murmured in a quiet, monotone pur. The Le Roux didn't even glance at him for the moment, only throwing her arms around his thick waist and stuffing her face into his abdomen. He, himself, immediately wrapped his muscled arms around her and pulled the woman in, closing the door lightly with the toe of his boot.

"Not going into battle are you without me?" Audrey gave him a crazed grin, an irregular cackle vibrating from her throat. "You know I love a little bloodshed here and there."

"Considering that Her Grace disobeys orders, I might as well have her Ladyship beside me." Hawkeyes smirked once as he glided his lips down her jaw while both of them collapsed onto the bed, bodies already mashed against each other. The Le Roux traced his chest muscles, a lofty and a tad bit seductive glint brightening her eyes while she gave him a slant gaze.

"Perhaps I will…"


	9. Ne'er a Story of More Woe

"Noooo shit, Sherlock." Audrey sat up in bed and pulled the sheets of the quite uncomfortable mattress up around her bare chest, vibrantly red hair in a disarray, bangs straggled everywhere across her forehead. Mihawk gave her an annoyed stare and continued getting dressed, buckling his fancy belt around his waist. The woman watched him, giving a sigh and slumping across her folded legs, chin stuck between her knees. _War addict. _Audrey jerked her head up, staring around, glaring at the walls pointlessly. She dragged the sheets off the bed and folded them in a sarong type fashion around her body, carrying the trailing in her hand.

Mihawk observed her in a steady gaze, arching an eyebrow curiously. "You alright, woman?" His rolling purr didn't interrupt her thoughts and he decided not to say anything else, _It's useless… _Mihawk quietly figured, leaning against the opposite wall while his wife went special ops on him and pressed her ear against the wall.

"Non lo so…" Audrey was always answering things in foreign languages. Mihawk hung his head and ran a hand through his coarse jet hair, a whispy chuckle flowing out through his nose. Audrey jerked her head towards him, frowning, disapproving of his laughter. "What's so funny!" She made a face (a lot like D) and shifted her weight to her other leg, planting a hand on her hip. This just made him bust out even more than he should, causing him to bend over and hold is stomach to keep himself from laughing too hard.

"You are such a dick." The crimson haired killer sniffled and pouted, stripping the covers from her curvy form and pulling on her own jeans, the black denim baggy around her sculpted legs. Mihawk watched her, not because of the view…well maybe…but because of her grace of which she moved with. He strode over and firmly placed his hands on her hips, breathing in the scent of her locks.

"What're you doing?" Audrey really wasn't in the mood for this. She stood there, waiting for him to stop touching her so she can look halfway decent, and stopped herself from sighing loudly.

"Comfort at its best." Mihawk really knew how to make her melt into sloshy snow. The woman turned her head, swan-like neck stretching, muscles creaking in protest at the harsh turn. "My black swan, see how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" And he also knew how to quote her favorite books, which sloshed her up some more on the inside.

"Tempt not a desperate man." She's horrible. You're not supposed to give in, Audreeyyyyy. That was what Shanks would say.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Mihawk hoisted Audrey into his arms and kissed her warmly and softly, pulling back and giving her a rare gentlemanly smile. The Juliet of this story slid down and slipped into one of his shirts, buttoning it up just far enough so that it covered her bra.


	10. Quick Shout Out

Hello, hello everybody! Thanks for following this story, for one. Just wanted to stop by and tell you that I will be updating the story soon-ish and that the chapter will be better than ever. I also wanted to give you a link to what Audrey looks like 8D yes, people, I said that. I managed to successfully edit a pic of the model, Susan Coffey, who looks EXACTLY like Audrey. Just had to do a quick hair style thing.

Go to this link ./tumblr_ljx9e9YC3N1qia9lko1_

Thanks~

-Me


End file.
